The Elder Pantheon
In the olden days, Thyrgar and the immortal Hrafnir guarded the edges of the world. Those who sought to do harm against mortal Men were cast away, doomed to remain unreal within the Otherworld. Not all were turned aside however - some chosen few were allowed to call the Mortal Realm home, and to claim dominion over its aspects. Though few in number, the elder gods have been venerated by Man since time immemorial - forgotten as some may be today. Elder gods are generally on very good terms with one another, and are wont to congregate and enjoy one another's company as friends - very much unlike the younger gods. Mhonabraigh Mhonabraigh is the god of leylines, and the first foreign Fey to enter the Mortal Realm. There, he spent much time with the other gods, learning of how they had forged the world from nothing. Mhonabraigh was quick of mind, and it was not long until he came to the gods with his own ideas for changes and improvements to the natural world. With their approval, he crafted great leylines through the earth, strengthening the bonds of the Mortal Realm, and freeing Wol from his task of holding the earth together. In thanks, the gods gave him free reign, to do as he please within their realm. Mhonabraigh is the elder brother to Flokhain. Flokhain Flokhain is the god of cunning, and younger brother to Mhonabraigh. He was allowed to enter the Mortal Realm by the word of his brother, and taught mortals the craft of tapping into the Otherworld, exerting their own willpower on the world through sorcery. Flokhain, like his brother, does not demand worship, and rarely interacts with mortals anymore. Akin to most of the elder gods, he has been largely forgotten by time. Byenec Byenec is the shapeshifting god of the forest, son of Wol and Lys, and lord of the Leshy. He is the guardian of the forest, and his kin keep the deep and the wild places of the world clear of malign spirits and destructive Wild Things. Where his half-brother Bjarni chose to be a leader of Men, Byenec instead sought recluse in the wild places of the world. He had no great love of Men, and chose rather the company of beasts and spirits. After the imprisonment of Thyrgar, Byenec began reaching out to the woodland spirits, teaching them of the Mortal Realm and its kin. Those who accept his teachings take the form of Leshy, a particular form of Wild Thing similar in stature and mindset to that of Byenec himself. Byenec is associated with plants and animals, particularly snakes, bears, and wolves. Canter Canter is the god of music, and patron of the arts. He is youngest among the elder gods, and though he does not demand or care for worship, he is nonetheless held in high regard among bards and artists across the Mortal Realm. He sojourns across the world taking the shape of men and women, and mortals lucky enough to chance upon him are gifted with song and tales. Though Canter is happy to stay with mortal folk for a time, drinking and making merry, he must always return to the solace of the wilderness, to craft yet more song and story. Category:Gods